This invention relates to children's games, and more particularly pertains to a liquid-shooting target game for children.
Among the games most popular with children are games involving the use of water. For example, games involving the use of water include a game of tag or volleyball in a swimming pool or a disorganized, free-for-all game wherein children make use of a water hose to squirt each other on an ardent summer day. In addition, the use of water guns and pistols by children to squirt and soak each other in either an organized game of hide-and-seek or a disorganized melee is one of the most common and popular forms of amusement involving water and children. Moreover, games involving the use of water pistols and guns are still popular--even in the age of CD players and home video games.
Furthermore, a wide variety of water games for children have been invented which involve the use of water pistols and guns and targets at which jets of water from the pistols and guns are aimed to effect some result--knocking a target down or causing an alarm or buzzer to ring when struck by the jet of water--in the process of playing the game and determining a winner.
For example, the Martell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,030 discloses a gun and target game whereby jets of water are aimed at a target to effect the inflation of a balloon. The Barrett U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,492 discloses a water gun target game wherein a jet of water raises a ball in a tube. The Schwartz U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,717 discloses a water gun target game which utilizes a stream of water from a water gun to strike a target and cause a sound to be elicited. The Vick U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,712 discloses a moving target and water gun game wherein jets of water from a water gun strike a target to complete a circuit which causes a figurine to move along a vertical ladder. The Sinnott U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,622 discloses a water gun game involving water guns and a water pan and the Corrigan U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,436 discloses an amusement device wherein a jet of water shot from a water gun causes a bubble to burst.
However, despite the ingenuity of the foregoing games, there remains a need for a water game which is easy to set up, store and transport, a water game which is simple in operation, and enjoyable and wholesome for children to play.
The present invention comprehends a liquid-shooting target game for children which comprises a flat, vertically-extending panel which is capable of being folded into sections and is also unfolded for disposition in an upright position on a floor, table, or ground surface. Integrally attached at the lower end of the vertical panel is a horizontal panel which is also foldable and partially rests upon the ground or floor surface when the vertically-extending panel is disposed in the upright position. In order to support the vertical panel, a support rod is attached to the back of the vertical panel at the upper end thereof with the lower end of the support rod secured into a base resting on the ground or floor surface.
On the facing surface of the vertically-extending panel are graphic representations of scenes from habitats particular to various geologic eras or periods. Scenes featuring dinosaurs and their habitat would be a favorite graphic representation for the vertical panel. In addition to depictions of flora and fauna from a particular geologic era or period, the vertical panel includes a plurality of apertures whose contours define the shape of a creature particular to that respective geologic era or period. For example, if the scene depicted on the vertical panel were of the Cretaceous period of the Mesozoic era, the contours of the apertures could define the shape of a Tyrannosaurus Rex and a Triceratops. The game is also provided with a plurality of hollow, plastic figurines, each of which is insertably removable into the appropriate aperture. The figurines are held in place within the apertures by clips on the feet of the figurines. Also, each figurine includes a small, circular recess surrounding a target hole on the body of the figurine anti through which a continuous jet or stream of liquid can enter to fill the figurine.
The liquid shooting target game also includes a plurality of water squirt pistols, and each pistol has a decorative figurine head which is mounted to the end of the barrel and through which the jet of liquid can pass when the pistol is aimed at the target hole of a particular figurine. A timer is used to determine the length of time the players have to fill the figurines with liquid, and the player whose figurine contains the most liquid when the timer sounds is declared the winner of the game.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide children with a simple, enjoyable water game which is easy to set up and play.
Another objective is to provide a water game which can be played while hung from a wall or mounted on a floor surface.
A further objective is to provide a children's water game which is enjoyable to play and also improves eye-hand coordination and skill.
These and other objects, features, and aspects of the present invention may be better understood from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when read in conjunction with the appended drawing figures.